


emancipation

by INMH



Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Stress Relief, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Percival assists Theseus.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Theseus Scamander
Series: trope-bingo fanfiction fills 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848508
Kudos: 10





	emancipation

“That’s your problem right there: You’re too _tense_ , Scamander.”  
  
Theseus snorts under the gag.  
_  
And **this** is your solution?_  
  
Still, he can’t deny that there’s a certain thrill to all of this: The pull of the forbidden, the taboo. And there was little one could do that was more taboo than getting spanked by their old war-buddy whilst mostly-naked and bound to his bed.  
  
(It occurs to Theseus that many in his peer group would be more offended about Percival being a Yankee than they were about any other factors of this encounter; the notion tickles him.)  
_  
Smack._  
  
Theseus jerks slightly against the binds, a shiver running through his body; it feels better than he had thought it would. But then, there is a psychological aspect to it, the anticipation of the act and the aforementioned sense of taboo. But there had been some lead-up too, with Percival leaning over him fully-clothed and pressing right up against Theseus’s naked skin, biting at his jaw and throat.  
_  
Smack._  
  
Theseus jerks again, moaning softly through the gag.  
  
“Too hard?” The voice is teasing, because Percival’s known Theseus more than long enough to know his threshold for pain is pretty high, and taking a few hard smacks to the ass isn’t going to send him swooning.  
  
“Fugou,” Theseus grunts through the gag because he has his pride, twisting his head to look back over his shoulder.  
  
Percival is smirking. “Maybe later if you’re good, soldier.”  
_  
Smack._  
  
Theseus is hard. Very, very hard. Bordering on uncomfortable.  
  
It would be best for Percival to move right onto the fucking part, but making it too obvious will only work against him. Percival is never better at saying ‘no’ than when he’s being begged for something, especially when it’s Theseus doing the begging. Playing hard-to-get is the only way for Theseus to ever get what he wants.  
_  
Smack._  
  
“You’re looking a lot more relaxed now, pal.” His fingers drag over the inside of Theseus’s thigh, close enough to his cock to make Theseus shudder. “Except for that, of course. _That_ doesn’t look very relaxing. Want a hand, Scamander?”  
_  
Oh, fuck **you** , you absolute-_  
  
Theseus stays quiet, though, and focuses on keeping his body still. He does not arch into the touch, doesn’t give any indicator that it titillates him at all. A little self-control goes a long way in these encounters.  
_  
Smack._  
  
The touch lingers after the strike this time, Percival’s fingers dragging down Theseus’s ass and down his thigh, dipping between his legs. His fingertips glance across Theseus’s erection, and it takes everything Theseus has not to groan and buck into it. Instead, he turns away- there’s no reward without a bit of a chase, first.  
  
“Aw, come on,” Percival drawls, gently prying Theseus’s thighs apart. “You really wanna just hump the mattress until you’re done?”  
  
Theseus snorts. _Obviously not._  
  
But- as he’d hoped- Percival takes it as a challenge.  
  
His fingers snake around Theseus’s cock, thumb nudging at the head until Theseus can’t stop himself from groaning. He holds out as long as he can before thrusting into Percival’s fist, hissing and panting into the fabric of the gag. “Come on, Scamander,” Percival sighs, fingers moving deftly. “Let’s not make this any harder than it has to be, hmm?”  
  
_It wouldn’t be nearly as fun for either of us if I didn’t._  
  
Theseus makes an embarrassing noise when he comes; thankfully, the gag muffles most of it.  
  
Percival undoes the ties around Theseus’s wrists. He could do it with a wave of his wand, but instead he pulls the knots apart with his fingers. He does the same with the gag, tossing it aside and pressing his lips to Theseus’s jaw; Percival rarely kisses outside of coitus.  
  
“On a scale of one to ten, how relaxed are you now?”  
  
“Piss off,” Theseus rumbles.  
  
“Pretty calm, then. Mission accomplished.”  
  
“If you like, you worthless deviant.”  
  
“Takes one to know one, Scamander.”  
  
-End


End file.
